Lets Not do This Again
by xxlistlessxslumberxx
Summary: What happens when The Akatski gets new members? And one of them is Sakura? The hell? From Ex ANBU, Experiments, Bounty hunters and a 12 year old, These people are gonna raise hell. Contains both Het. and Yaoi pairings. OCXOC, KakuXOC, ItaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly. Neither do I own any of the songs mentioned in the Fanfict. Any OC's mentioned I do own.

Plot: What happens when The Akatski gets new members? And one of them is Sakura? The hell? From Ex ANBU, Experiments, Bounty hunters and a 12 year old, these people are gonna raise hell. Contains both Het. and Yaoi pairings. OCXOC, KakuXOC, ItaXSaku

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

What creates my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishments

And you the master

And I am waiting for disaster….

Getting away with murder, Papa roach.

Birds scattered as an explosion sounded throughout the forest. A young woman shot through a thicket of trees, five figures following her. The girl's waist length black hair tied up in a loose ponytail, strands falling into her pale yellow eyes similar to a wolf's. She wore a black sleeveless vest that reached just past the bottom of her breasts. Black shorts under a knee length black skirt with a slit down the middle, black fingerless gloves reaching past her elbows and knee length lace up boots completed her look.

This is Echo. A missing Kumo Kunoichi, captain of the Kumogakature ANBU and murderer of 57. With a bounty of 16 million Ryo. (AN\ I just guessed a random amount)

Echo rocketed off of the tree, dodging the shiruken the shinobi threw at her. Pumping more chakra to her feet she rocketed throughout the forest, grinning when one of her pursuers fell into her trap, the sebon she rigged to explosives tearing through the chunin's body. No way could they catch the wolf nin!

Thanks to her rather large chakra reserves she could easily outrun these foolish bounty hunters. Twisting backwards to avoid a katon jutsu, a kunai shot from her sleeve burying itself in a kunoichi's neck. She jerked back, blood frothing from her mouth, before falling to the forest floor.

'Three more.' She spotted a rather large tree, a predatory grin spreading across her painted lips. Twisting her body again and bracing herself against the tree trunk, her chakra exploded, sending her careening toward the enemy nin. She drew back her fist and pumping chakra into her fist; she struck another kunoichi, and grinned when she heard the telltale sign of a jaw bone breaking.

As they both plummeted toward the ground Echo flipped the woman around and wrapped her arms around her upper chest and dug her knee into her back. They crashed into the ground, the shinobi let out a shrill cry as seven vertebrae in her back snapped out of place and her internal organs exploded. Leaving the paralyzed woman 'girl' she thought 'she's no older than 15' Echo turned to face the other two.

"AKANE!" her teammate shouted, drawing a black serrated blade 'tanto' and examined the older male. His fire red hair was cut close to his head, thin eyebrows drawn together, and sulfuric green eyes glared at her from a thin, pale face. Their remaining teammate, a short, frail girl with red-ish brown hair and ice blue eyes whimpered as she took in the sight of her fallen comrade. 'Akane, brilliant red. It fits' seeing as how she's drowning in her own blood.

"Kazuko, as soon as I attack the bounty I want you to get Akane out of here."

"But-!"

"That's an order! I want you to get somewhere safe and use your jutsu to heal her."

'Ah! So she's a medic nin.'

"You should pay attention to your enemies," The male spun around blocking her kunai. She drew another before thrusting it aiming to gut him. He drew back, drawing a second tanto, and blocked the near fatal attack. Kicking out with his left leg, his foot met her stomach and sent her flying. Flipping in mid-air she landed and leapt to the side to avoid his blades.

"Shichiro! I can't move her!" Kazuko shouted, her healing chakra glowing a pale green and the limp ninja beside her groaning. Shichiro's eye's cut to his teammates. Bad mistake. Dropping both kunai, she quickly formed the hand signs for a Doton jutsu and jabbed her hands into Shichiro's chest.

"Earth style: Impaling Mount!" A spike erupted from his back and a strangled scream was torn from his thin lips, blood erupting from his mouth. Leaping back, she formed more hand signs and grinned as the man toppled over clutching the spike that grew from his chest and back.

"Earth style: Impaling Mount!" More screams were torn from him as the pikes branched off from the one already inside him and tore through his body. Echo chuckled as the shinobi slumped over and release the technique; stopping the spikes growth.

"Shichiro!" Kazuko screeched, tears rolling down her pale cheeks she reached into her pack tied to her waist and threw three shuriken. With a sigh, Echo side stepped the weapons before appearing in behind the medic nin and grabbing the sides of Kazuko's head. With a quick twist of her wrist, she dropped the girl's body to the ground. Turning toward Akane she kneeled on her hunches and examined the half dead girl. She was unconscious and slowly dying from internal bleeding, blood dripping from her mouth. Taking a kunai, she thrusted the blade into the girl and with a quick twist, Akane of the Hidden waterfall village was dead.

With a sigh Echo stood up and surveyed the damage.

Seven bounty hunters, three from Taki, one from konaha, and the last from Suna. What a tiring day… Retrieving her weapons, and the ones from the three shinobi that she killed as well as any money they had on them. What? A girl's gotta eat somehow. Standing up, she stretched her back until she heard a audible pop, then pumping chakra to her feet, she continued her trek to The Land of Wind.

AN/ Sort of my first time writing a fight scene…Was it horrible?

Translations:

Shichiro: seventh son

Akane: Brilliant Flame/ Brilliant Fire forgot which one it was

Kazuko: 1) harmonious/peaceful child 2) only child


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly. Neither do I own any of the songs mentioned in the Fanfict. Any OC's mentioned I do own.

Plot: What happens when The Akatsuki gets new members? And one of them is Sakura? The hell? From Ex ANBU, Experiments, Bounty hunters and a 12 year old, these people are gonna raise hell. Contains both Het. and Yaoi pairings. OCXOC, KakuXOC, ItaXSaku

"Please be joking…"

"Ne? Why would I joke about something this serious, oni-chan?"

"You are never serious."

"I am too!"

"…"

"Sometimes…"

The Akatsuki base!

A figure cloaked in shadows snuck through one of the many hallways of the Akatsuki base, trying to not wake any of the residents. TRYING being the keyword. The figure, humming the Mission Impossible theme, clung to the shadows occasionally letting out a small squeak when they thought someone was coming. Upon reaching the living room, it suspiciously peeked around the corner. The cost is clear! Well…except for Deidera passed out on the couch… Not like he'll stop them. Tiptoeing passed the bomber, they finally reached the kitchen. SUCCESS! After making their way toward a locked cabinet, the figure pulled a hair clip out of their messy mouse brown hair before getting to work.

Somewhere on the border on the border of Taki

The crackle of fire merged with the chirping of crickets as two figures argued late into the night.

*Sigh* "Oni-chan!" The first figure was probably 4ft 4 and most likely the loudest of the two.

"What for fucks sake!" The second stood at 6ft 1, easily towering over her comrade, and the one most likely to tear your head off. The first mumbled something about old women and anger issue, earning a whack to the head by the other.

"Ow!"

"Watch your mouth brat." Suddenly the tallest one heard a sharp crack and spun around, facing the northwest of their camp. Four sebon between her fingers, aimed at the newcomers twitched.

"Relax Rosin, it's just us."

"I'd prefer NOT to be killed by a senile old woman." The familiar figure of Echo jogged into the clearing, setting down beside the younger girl while her two shorter companions preferred to stay away from the twitching 'old' woman. They could clearly see a vein on her forehead twitching and they rather liked having their heads attached to their necks, thank you very much.

"I'm only 72, damnit!" The woman raged. She clearly didn't look it…Her Blood red hair barely reached her shoulders and looked liked someone took an axe to it. Her serphant like red eyes twitched as the two laughed. She wore no top, instead opting to have her chest tightly bound by red cloth that stood out against her pale skin. The same cloth was wrapped around her arms, stopping at her wrists, and around her waist over knee length black shorts. Ankle length, high heeled boots and black snake bites completed her look.

"Hell, you ARE old!" The youngest one giggled, brushing back her dirty blonde hair from her icy blue eyes.

"At least I don't look like a child!" Rosin shot back. Indeed, she barely looked older than 10. Her petite body was dressed in a brownish yellow dress that reached about mid thigh with sleeves that reached past her wrists and covered her hands. She kept tugging down her blue and gold shorts and picking at the gold slip-ons she wore. She grunted, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"At least I don't look like a bloody whore!"

"Please stop. I am not in the mood to heal you idiots if you get into a fight." One of the women, sitting farther away from the group bit out, emerald eyes narrowing as the blonde girl pouted.

"But Sakura! She started it!"

"And I'll end it!" The other snarled, her light pink hair pulled back into a pony tail ending at the nape of her back. And keeping her bangs back was her forehead protector, the symbol of her home village slashed.

The Akatsuki base

Deidera awoke with a start as at first, a single crash resounded from the kitchen, before several more breached the once quiet base and a familiar voice muttered an oops. With narrowed eyes, Deidera stood from the couch, making his way around the coffee table, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oi! Brat! What the hell are you-"His shout cut off, eyes widening, as he spotted the cause of the racket and his more frequent headaches standing in the middle of a battlefield of different sized pots and pans.

"Uhhh…Hi Dei-Dei." The small girl giggled nervously, shifting to hide something behind her back.

"For the last DAMNED TIME do not call me DEI-DEI! And what are you doing?" Quickly scanning the kitchen he came across something that almost made his heart stop. Oh god no… The previously locked cabinet was wide open and the contents spilling out onto the cabinets and floor. Sugar. Cookies. Small snack cakes. Quickly spotting a box of previously unopened Fudge cakes OPEN AND MISSING at least half of the treats a warning bell went off in his head and he nervously turned his gaze to the twitching girl. And twitching she was. She blinked rapidly, and her tanned lips twitched. But what alarmed him the most was that tears were quickly forming in her pale violet eyes.

"Please don't tell me you…Oh god DON'T start the crying!"

"D-Dei-Dei-chan's mad at me!" She collapsed onto the ground, threw her head back and let loose one of the loudest screeches Deidera has ever heard. Not that that was a good thing…

"Damn, I'm sorry!" He yelped, covering his ears. She's gonna wake everyone up! Before he could get the hell out of there a feminine growl froze the blonde to the very core.

"The hell did you do?" A blue blur shot past him, pushing him into a counter, and wrapped its arms around the small child. Amber eyes glared up at the blonde through blue bangs as she gently petted the brunette's hair.

"Heh…Hi Konan…" He gulped, "I was…uh…" He yelped as a paper shiruken flew past his head and imbedded itself into the wall behind him. He was so screwed. As if fate wished to mock him even more, the hair on the back of his neck started to stand on end as if he was being watched 'glared! GLARED!'

"It's three in the fucking morning Deidera!" With a gulp, fates favorite chew toy turned and faced the familiar pierced face of his leader. Who was a very, very pissed off man.

"I know that Leader-Sama. I was…"

"Then enlighten me as to why you were bothering Haro-chan. And no excuses!" Deidera twitched. He didn't even do anything!

A/N Cliff hanger! Sorta…All of the ooc's will be introduced, Haro's existence will be explained and as well as how the hell Sakura became a rouge in the next chapter!

Sakura: You don't even know why I am a rouge do you?

Shoo! I'm making this up on the fly! Not everything is planned out.

Sakura: …This is why you fail at school…

Shut up! Oh, I ended up making a mistake saying that one of my characters was an ANBU last chapter. She's not. She's more like the…Head interrogator… yeah… Please Review!


End file.
